HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 43
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the Chiller channel, Cash4Gold.com, TV and movie remakes, strippers flying into Tampa Bay for the Super Bowl, Predator Tech Support, and Star Trek & Mythbusters on Twitter. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Hydrate or die - Intro *'1:40' - What would Josh eat on the Podcast *'4:13' - Chiller Channel http://www.box.net/shared/u14f1ikzkc audio *'7:58' - Penny Arcade's Book (2004) - Joel reading the internet for his job *'11:45' - Obama's Blackberry *'12:45' - Obama Marvel Comic *'13:15' - Internet - "Zingers, Motherfucker" *'13:33' - Cash4Gold.com - C3PO pawned http://www.box.net/shared/iolfrtr8pp audio *'20:30' - Iron Man Selling His Parts *'21:41 '- Masters of the Universe remake *'25:08' - New SciFi - Day One - Apocalypse *'29:54' - V the TV Series remake *'31:13' - Terminator film is scary as a kid - Terminator 2 is an Action Movie *'35:35' - Terminator 2 & Sarah Conner's Twin *'37:28' - Strippers flying into Tampa Bay for the Super Bowl - Josh returns http://www.box.net/shared/zn7tc743xz audio *'43:09' - 5 million dollar lawsuit against apple for iPhone commercials *'44:28 - '''Gay Head of state in Iceland - Ann Hash *'49:12''' - Dolphins & Gays are the only creatures that have sex for fun. http://www.box.net/shared/p5eebr4363 audio *'50:16' - Bacon Explosion *'51:49' - First Gay Divorce in Texas http://www.box.net/shared/3jv53qdmsn audio *'52:42 - '''Topicsplode *'53:00''' - Predator reboot - Predator Tech Support [http://www.box.net/shared/rsd4lp6g4z Predator & Terminator Tech Support] *'1:01:00' - Terminator Tech Support *'1:02:37' - A-Team Remake - Hannibal on Tech Support http://www.box.net/shared/yzg59r4pre audio *'1:06:32' - Machette Movie *'1:08:00' - Zombie Mexican Wrestlers - Joel breathes coffee *'1:09:07' - Ugly Betty Canceled *'1:10:04' - Harrison Ford cuts own salary - Josh pays for a car in cash *'1:14:41' - Banker's Girlfriend's support blog - Arrested Development *'1:17:00' - Mail Sack *'1:17:42' - Stargate http://www.box.net/shared/h8zpsekx6u audio *'1:18:20' - Patrick Swayze will die - Michael J. Fox http://www.box.net/shared/9igdpe5v2r audio *'1:21:03' - West Wing *'1:23:50' - ALL Con *'1:24:28' - Browncoats tweeting - Star Trek tweets - Mythbusters Tweeting http://www.box.net/shared/6rki2n8y37 audio *'1:30:00' - Tempura House http://www.box.net/shared/yrx2t5hkpj audio *'1:31:14' - Game Rentals *'1:35:10' - Circuit City - Netflix *'1:36:55' - Eagle Eye - Any movies that redeem themselves in the end *'1:40:10' - Cartoon versions of the Titanic - Titanic 2 *'1:42:11' - Best Ending Lines in movies - "I was about to shit my pants I was thinking so hard" - "You're doing it wrong" *'1:46:'27 - What item do you not want in which orifice *'1:47:10' - Coolest Celeb Twitters & Blogs - Josh's crush on the Mythbusters - Dickbusters http://www.box.net/shared/7ta7oct16n audio *'1:52:52' - What cartoon symbolized the downfall in the 90's *'1:54:27' - Eli's knees - Knocking those Robot Boots *'1:56:24 '- Any of the cast have fan outlets somewhere - Adam Savage & Blade Runner gun *'2:00:37' - A guide to sex with dolphins - dolphin rape http://www.box.net/shared/dfq1jdf8ee audio *'2:02:45' - Whose faces would you put on Mount GeekMore http://www.box.net/shared/asz7r9xqg8 audio *'2:04:48' - The Magic of Star Wars Circle Jerk - Tactful Racism [http://www.box.net/shared/erdhorfsr3 Star Wars Circle Jerk & The Force is an STD] *'2:05:52' - Force is an STD *'2:06:54' - Australian Project Runway - "Shhh.... Shut Up" - Kelly Osbourne *'2:09:24' - Amy WInehouse - Australians - Lost *'2:12:27' - New Goatse *'2:13:54' - Ending Category:Podcast